Mera Conclusão
by jessymidori
Summary: Era um dia chuvoso, e ele estava entediado, o que mais poderia fazer fora olhar como aqueles ninjas de RANK S podiam ser infantis?


Era um dia chuvoso, e ele estava entediado, o que mais poderia fazer fora olhar como aqueles ninjas de RANK S podiam ser infantis?

- tentativa de comedia? –

Nota: Naruto não me pertence ; -; infelizmente

Era mais um dia comum Kisame estava sentado enquanto olhava para a espada que sempre empunhava o Lider e a Konan não estavam, tinham ido fazer uma missão, Zetsu, não saberia disser, aquela planta para ele indiferente a sua presença, mas dois ninjas chamaram a atenção do olhar marcante do Uchiha

Deidara e Tobi, Tobi corria em volta da caverna enquanto o Loiro corria atrás tentando acertá-lo com algumas bombas

TOBI! SEU DESGRAÇADO! FIQUE QUIETO PARA EU TE ACERTAR! UN – berra o ninja terrorista de modo ameaçador

Mas Deidara-senpai, se Tobi ficar parado Tobi morre, Tobi e bom garoto para morrer – justificava o outro

BOM GAROTO? Bons garotos não comem a argila de seu parceiro e ainda tentam jogá-lo de um precipício enquanto esse outro dorme! VOLTA AQUI – e mais uma vez o ninja perdera a paciência, no momento em que ele pensara ter conseguido se aproximar do ninja que usava uma mascara se distrairá com a voz arrastada e pouco ouvida do Uchiha

Um... será que vocês não conseguem ficar quietos? – o Uhciha o encarava com um olhar mortal

Vou ficar quando eu matar esse idiota que age como uma criança, Un – cruzara os braços irritado – O que você tem a ver com isso? Un

Uchiha Itachi estava perdendo a paciência, estava ali sem o que fazer, e ainda vinham o contrariar?

Apenas ativara o sharingan e o olhara por alguns minutos

..... – Deidara respondera o olhar

.... – Itachi continuava a olhar com aqueles olhos assustadores e frios

.... – Após alguns minutos Deidara suspirava e enfim conseguira segurar Tobi que se distraia com a visão dos dois – Agora você morre, un

NAOOO TOBI E BOM GAROTO, TOBI NÃO QUER MORRER!! ME SOLTA DEIDARA-SENPAI, KISAME-SENPAI AJUDA O TOBI!!!

O outro se manisfetara pela primeira vez, uma gargalhada podia ser ouvida em alto e bom som – Como se eu fosse me meter nessa confusão, você provocou Tobi e agora não quer encarar o Deidara?

Calem a boca – a voz arrastada do Uchiha podia ser ouvida novamente dessa vez irritada – Deidara largue logo o Tobi, você tem que cuidar dele como um bom Senpai e não o matar, sabe que membros não podem brigar entre si – fora o maior discurso que Itachi já fizera ali, e provavelmente isso não seria um bom sinal

Tsc - Deidara ia o soltar quando dera por si o ninja já não estava mais ali, estava segurando apenas a sua capa, olhara em volta e vira o outro brincando com uma aranha feliz e indiferente

Fique longe das minhas coisas e de mim, seu idiota – Deidara ainda falara antes de se sentar contrariado

Um silencio mordido podia ser notado na caverna, assim era melhor pensara o Uchiha, podia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos novamente, mas infelizmente não pudera por muito tempo ate ouvir a voz estridente de Tobi gritar e chamar a atenção de todos

ARANHAAA!!!!!!! SOCORRO!!! DEIDARA- SENPAI, TIRA TIRA ELA TIRA ELAAA – a aranha que Tobi se divertia por um tempo agora estava na mascara de Tobi, agora que podia ser vista melhor provavelmente uma aranha venenosa

No momento em que Tobi se aproximara a aranha caira no chão inerte e queimada, Tobi olhara assustado para Itachi que tinha o mangekyo sharingan em seus olhos e o encarava

Se você gritar, correr ou respirar novamente, você será o próximo... – Itachi o avisara de modo calmo

Itachi-senpai e assustador... – Tobi se esconderá atrás de Deidara

Tobi, eu já disse para vocês ficar longe, se você não sair eu irei contar ao Pein-sama que você não se comportou direito como um bom garoto – o loiro o olhava cinicamente

Mas Tobi e um bom garoto T-T Tobi so queria brincar com a aranha, mas ela tentou matar o Tobi T-T tobi ta triste, ninguém gosta do Tobi TT-TT

Agora que você percebeu? – falava distraidamente o loiro que começara a modelar um pedaço de argila

Tobi não entende porque Senpais são tão cruéis com Tobi TT-TT Tobi sempre fiz o que foi pedido TT_TT – se lembrando que Itachi o ameaçara a poucos segundos e se aproximando lentamente do Uchiha que estava sentado com os olhos fechado, Tobi se abaixara e ficara de frente a ele, o fitando

....

Tobi e bom garoto agora Itachi-senpai? Tobi está quietinho...

Kisame apenas observava, ate que ponto Itachi devia estar de bom ou mau humor? Podia ser interessante observar se não fosse perigoso, decidira sair de perto enquanto Tobi ainda se lamuriava na frente de Itachi

Tobi e um bom garoto, não merece morrer so porque tobi não queria matar a pobre da aranha-chan, porque você matou a aranha-chan Itachi-senpai?

... Da mesma maneira que você esta me tentando a te matar Tobi

Mas Tobi so quer saber se tobi e bom garoto!

TOBI – Deidara aparecerá e o levara para longe irritado – Cala a boca

Deidara-senpai, tem outra aranha... só que dessa vez está no seu ombro

AH CADE? – o loiro gritava tentando tirar, agindo da mesma maneira que Tobi gritara mais cedo

E assim Itachi chegara numa conclusão inevitável, à convivência com gente idiota te deixa da mesma maneira, e assim o Uchiha se afastara para não sofrer possíveis anomalias

Fin \o

Definitivamente comedia não e meu gênero _ mas eu tentei, juro!

Será que merece review's? ;-;


End file.
